Worlds to See?
by Daughter of Chaos
Summary: When a strange force pulls Son Gohan from his happy home, he has to fight through the tangled web of rhymes a triple threat has woven for him to make it back to his world. Can mind and body work together in Gohan's favor, or will he be lost to space?
1. The Hazards of Cooking

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Dragon Ball Z or its starring characters.**

**Author's Note:** This is the same thing as what has bee up for a while, but do to the strange way the text uploaded the first time, I've finally gotten around to fixing it. As a side note, a big thank you goes out to all of those who helped me with the whole Japanese thing. No guarantees that I'll correct my spellings at this point, but I do believe most of you will understand my meaning. Now then, Remember this? If you haven't read and reviewed yet, I'd be much obliged if you would ^_^

**Worlds to… See?**

_-How had this happened?_

_All he had done was comment on how wonderful his mother's cooking was. It, of course, was as delicious as any master chef could create. _

_He hadn't thought she would go on a tangent over that._

_He hadn't known that her temper would lead him to this… this place__._

_None of it surprised him though. In Son Gohan's world, anything__ seemed possible.-_

Leaning comfortably against the pillow on his bed, the teenager watched the sun rise through his bedroom window. Normally he enjoyed watching such a spectacle from the vantage of a favorite lake side shore. However this morning he was content to watch the beauty from afar, under the comforting weight of his thick blankets. _The view is just as lovely, if a little bit warmer, Gohan decided. __That, and this way I won't wake Goten._

He looked down to his right side, at the small form that slept peacefully there. Goten had woken with nightmares in the depth of the night. Gohan, understanding more than his little brother would ever know, silently agreed to letting Goten spend the rest of the night sleeping next to him. The boy had curled up right beside him and fallen back to sleep. And there his older brother had found him at dawn, softly snoring.

The teen worried about his younger sibling. The boy had particularly nasty nightmares some nights. Goten never seemed to remember what they were about after words either. Gohan had begun doing the only thing he could think to do while Goten was still crib age. Take the child to his bed and simply hold him. To ward off the fear, the monsters of the night. The method seemed to work well though. Gohan smiled and ran a hand through the child's wild raven hair. He remained undisturbed. _Goten looks so sweet and innocent when he's asleep. He does when he's awake too, just like Dad. Unless Trunks is around…_

Shaking his head and grinning despite himself, the young man sat up and stretched. A healthy scratch and yawn followed. Looking back down to his right side, he discovered the boy was still undisturbed. _All right, so I wasn't all that worried about waking him. You don't need to throw an attack at me for it Conscious._

Cautiously easing his way out from beneath the blankets, Gohan stood and tucked them back in around his little brother. Goten shuddered in his sleep, despite the warmth of the bed and wrapped his arms around Gohan's recently vacated pillow. The young man had this odd feeling that he and his belongings served as something of a 'security blanket' to his younger sibling. 

The thought didn't scare him, rather it entertained Gohan. The same idea occurred to him every time he woke with Goten sleeping next to him. Each of those mornings the concept entertained him all the way to the dresser. As it did on this day. He looked down at the clothing neatly folded there, and briefly considered himself as a blanket dressed in blankets surrounded by furnishings made of blankets. Gohan smiled. _About now is when a few of my friends would be telling me I think too much about little things. I guess that's true enough._

Digging out a loose pair of jeans, the half Saiyan fingered the hole in the left knee a moment before putting them on. It didn't matter too much anyway.  His mother might grumble, but on the weekends he was allowed to dress at his leisure. School clothing was not meant for the home, according to his Okaasan. A white sleeve-less under shirt and a sky blue button up long sleeved shirt followed the faded blue jeans on to his lithe pre-adult body.

Padding silently on shoe-less feet, Gohan wandered over to his younger brother's bed. They shared the room. That meant when mother said "Clean your room," Gohan had to clean for both himself and younger sibling. However, that also meant the cheap entertainment that only Goten could provide was a constant in the teenager's life. 

_I don't know what I would do without Goten. The half Saiyan smiled as he pulled the blankets straight and tucked them in on his brother's bed. __I would become a slovenly pig, just so I could have something to clean later. That morning task done, Gohan decided it was time to go wish his mother good morning.  She could get snappier than a bear with a cold when he didn't show up before a certain time in the morning. When exactly that time was, the young man had never fully figured out. __I think it just changes from day to day and mood to mood for Okaasan._

Walking down the same stairs and through the same halls that you had your entire life would be something the average person would never pay attention to. Son Gohan did. He had learned at an early age the importance of familiar things. How easily they could be taken from you, or you from them.  The comfort of his familiar home and quirky family never ceased to amaze the half Saiyan. 

Catching the sounds of rattling dishes and mumbled 'mother curses' far before reaching the kitchen, Gohan proceeded with care. Mother curses were invented because the 'good' mother was above true swearing.  Or so said Bulma. They consisted of phrases ranging from "This is a load of Balogne," to "Oh Sugar." And in his Okaasan's case, they meant "Beware to all who enter here!"

The half Saiyan took care to fix a smile on his face before crossing the kitchen boundary. Striding in with a sedated step, Gohan walked to his mother and gave her a brief hug and a kiss on her fore head before 'singing' out his good morning. The young man's efforts were rewarded with an answering smile from his mother.

Sniffing the air in a theatrical manner, he began the conversation that was his and his Okaasan's daily ritual. " Mmm, Mom, this smells delicious!"

"That's good dear, than you and my little Goten had better eat it all when it's done."

"Of course Okaasan! Don't we always?"

"Of course Gohan." Then she said something that went way out on a limb from their daily conversation. "You two do always eat it all. But, you're almost seventeen, and you couldn't cook any of it even if you wanted to." She sobbed and dropped her face into small white hands. "I've failed you as a mother!"

The young man loved his mother dearly, but he hated this. Hated when she did this guilt trip thing, hated having to be the 'man of the house', hated all ready knowing how to fix it. Pulling his mother into an awkward hug, he sighed, gritted his teeth, and delivered his helpful words. 

"Okaasan, you haven't failed anyone as a mother. I can… that is, I'm still able to… learn how to…"

Bright black motherly eyes looked up at him expectantly. Fat tears accented the corners of her eyes. How could any one refuse to do something when faced with such a look? _Oh but Mom, I can't do it! I've never been able to. Even Otousan would stand by that were he here. I just don't think I can learn to… "Cook."_

Happiness swept away her sorrow in moments. _And the textbooks say teenagers have rapid mood swings…Chi Chi smiled up at her eldest son and patted her ever-present bun back into place. "Of course you can Gohan. And we'll start teaching you right now. Instead of studying, you will be making the biscuits for this morning's breakfast."_

_Oh Dende-sama, what did I do to deserve this?_

A half an hour later, his head spinning with the specific instructions delivered to him in cheery mother tones, Gohan reverently stuck to that thought. He stood at the north counter of the kitchen starring wide eyed at all of the ingredients that surrounded him and his extra large metal bowl. From eggs to flower to butter milk, it was all there. _Well, no time like the present…_

Looking down at the hand written instructions, Gohan began his laborious task.  _Let's see here. Mix for thirty beats with wire whisk the following ingredients… Shortening. He looked at all of the supplies that cluttered the counter top. A cylinder cardboard container read 'Shortening' in bold print.  Taking it with a nod, he scooped out the amount needed and dumped it into the bowl._

_…Eggs. __Mom said not to get any shells into the mix. Picking up one of said eggs; Gohan aimed it at the lip of the biscuit bowl. __I just need to tap it gently and… _

Crack!

_… Maybe Mom won't notice those few bits…. Ok, the entire shell…._

The half Saiyan continued his way down the list of wet ingredients he beat them together with the whisk for thirty swirls. The resulting frothy liquid looked anything but edible. The yellow color offset only a little by the white and tiny islands of floating shell. _That will just add texture, yeah, texture! He then continued onto the dry ingredients. __Sift into mixture X-amount of flour. All right._

The teenager picked up the three bags of flower his mother had left on the counter. Apparently that was the 'x' in 'x-amount'. None of them were open. Shrugging, Gohan gripped opposite sides of the first bag and gave a tug. The recycled paper gave way much too easily with a 'pop'. The half Saiyan blinked. Suddenly he was coated in white.

Two giggles behind him said that Goten was up and the boy and his mother were having a good bit of humor on Gohan's account. He turned, and while his mother had the good grace to stop laughing, Goten continued on. Gohan smirked, an odd mixture of Piccolo and Vegita combined on a Son face. Dipping his hands discreetly into the flower bag, Gohan asked pleasantly, "Do you think that was funny little brother?"

"Hai 'Nichan!"

Obviously the boy hadn't noticed the dangerous smile his brother wore. His world awareness hid as it was behind the classic Son smile. The teenager felt no sympathy for Goten's naivete as he leapt a crossed the kitchen in one bound and smeared his flower coated fingers down the length of the boy's face and chest. Goten stopped laughing abruptly and looked at his brother in surprise. The elder didn't get to enjoy the look long.

"GOHAN! Don't do that to your little brother! You get back over there and finish your biscuits RIGHT NOW if you intend to eat today!"

The teen ducked his head, dropping his eyes to the floor as he sulked back to the bowl. "Hai, Okaasan."

He had expected Goten to laugh again at that. Rather the seven year-old looked affronted at their mother's harsh actions. Gohan agreed with Goten silently. They were only playing, after all. 

He swiped a towel his mother had handed to him a crossed his face. "Arigato Okassan."

Looking back down at his directions, Gohan sighed at the torn bag. _Sift into the mixture… It looks fine enough to me. What's the difference if I sift it or not anyway? With a decisive nod, the teenager dumped the partial bag and the other two, more cooperative bags, into his wet mixture. _

_Add a pinch of salt and 15 tablespoons of baking…. Of baking what? The directions had been hit with water at some point in the life they had spent on paper. The water had smeared the word or words after 'baking'. He looked up at the goods his mother had pulled out for him and found a box of baking soda and a container of baking powder. __Oh dear…Well, I guess I'll just use half of each._

Adding the rest of the dry ingredients to the mix. Gohan continued reading. _Mix thoroughly with hands. Ok, I can do that. Rolling up his sleeves, he dove into the mix and blended it until everything was mixed together. __Then roll out to ½ inch thickness, cut out biscuits, and put 12 biscuits on each pan with an inch of space between each. That shouldn't be too hard. The teen proceeded to follow the last of these directions with out flaw. _

_Place into the oven at 400*F and cook for eight minutes. Good._

Taking the eight minutes to heart, Gohan ushered his mother out of the kitchen, sat her and his little brother down at the table, and began walking breakfast out to them two plates at a time. When the biscuits came out, they were tall and golden brown, like they were supposed to be. He buttered the tops and brought those to the dinning room table too. 

"Oh, Gohan, these are delicious! I've never had such well-done biscuits before! Did you follow the recipe exactly?"

 "I … ah…", _not exactly…_

"Hai Onichan, these are really yummy! But, why are there crunchy things in them?"

"…adlibbed a little, hehe…"

"Gohan, dear, is this eggshell?"

"I think I need to go study now…"

"Gohan, I told you not to let any eggshell fall in!"

"I have to keep up on studies through the weekend to do all right in school and all…"

"Gohan!"

With an 'eep', the young man ran up the stairs and into his and Goten's room. Slamming the door shut behind him, he stopped and panted in the middle of the room. Looking at the nearest thing, a globe, he pointed at it and said, "I _told you I couldn't cook!"_

Gohan blinked, sighed, and dropped his hand. _Wonderful, I'm talking to inanimate objects. What next Gohan? Are they going to start talking back? NO! And if they do… Now what's that? A pinpoint of light had appeared above his desk chair. It sat there doing nothing for a few moments, the extended up and down like somebody slashing at a cloth._

The chair fell two different ways, neatly cut in half. 

The slash opened, widening into a circle. He saw the outside through the circle. A field with a house at the far end. A strong gust of wind nearly overbalanced the half Saiyan. He attempted to correct himself. In the process a second gust of wind barraged his back. Gohan over compensated and fell ungracefully through the circle. To land nose first in a field of grass with high mountains all around. 

The young man looked back for the slash, for his home. It was gone, as if it had never been. Gohan stood and absentmindedly brushed himself off as he looked around. The house, that wasn't all that far away, was obviously a creation of Capsule Corps. There was one familiar thing. All of the landscaped looked like any part of his home planet of earth. That was familiar too. 

As he reached out with his senses, to test the ki's of those around there, his eyes widened. Shifting nervously from one bear foot to the other, Gohan licked his suddenly dry lips. He reached out with his sense one more time, and licked his lips again. _Oh dear Dende-sama, I'm not in Kansas anymore…_

He could feel all of the familiar Z-warrior's high frequency ki's. All of them. Including his own. But it wasn't his; it was… different somehow. It sat contentedly in that quiet little Capsule house. Gohan swallowed hard. _Dende-sama, what DID I do to you to deserve this?_


	2. A Twist of Fate

**Disclaimer: **Back on chapter one, thanks ^_^

**Author's Note**: Well looky looky, DoC _DID update this story! *Brings out smelling salts for her shocked readers*  Anyway, a thank you to those who, even though it was long ago, encouraged me to continue. Lets just hope I'm talented enough to bring out another chapter sooner this time -_-() As always, Read, Review, and enjoy!_

**Worlds to… See?**

A Twist of Fate

_-Of all of the people to meet,_

_Of all the worlds to stumble a crossed, _

_Of all pasts to relive,_

_Why did Son Gohan **have to be dropped off ****here?-**_

Starring despite himself, Gohan attempted to run a hand through his hair. He cursed quietly when he encountered a tangle there remembering exactly what he forgot to do that morning. Fancies of hairbrushes only briefly distracted his young mind though. _Now what Gohan? Do you stumble around like a blind idiot, or go try to confront… yourself? _

Shaking his head, the young man began taking slow steps towards the one level economy Capsule home. Abruptly he stopped. _Wait, I don't really know where I am. When I am. Is this the future? Or an alternate dimension that they talk about in those crazed sci-fi books? If it's the latter, maybe I don't want to meet him. What if he embodies everything I've tried to get rid of from myself, all those bloody, murderous feelings?_

Gohan rolled his eyes and snickered at himself. If this was his 'evil twin', he decided, the Ki would not be sitting oh so happily in a cozy little Capsule house. And yet, he really didn't know what or where it was that he had so unceremoniously landed. He had very little idea as to exactly _whom it was that waited for him in that little dome home. What he did know, was that the copy-cat Ki was weaker than his own. Unless of course, better methods of suppressing familiar Ki's had been discovered in this world. _

His feet, making the half Saiyan's decision for him, lurched forward again towards the white target. He focused entirely on it, deciphering all he could form the energy signal. He grasped at that knowledge like a drowning man to a life preserver. _I hope I don't end up having to fight him… but with my luck… if I do, I want to know as much about the man? …As possible._

Focused as he was on his thoughts, Gohan completely dismissed the familiar Ki that approached him with rapid ease. He couldn't ignore that individual when he dropped directly in front of the young man and hauled him up off his bare feet by the collar. Gohan squeaked as his feet left the ground and looked with wide eyes at the person who held him there.

Piccolo-san… 

The Namekian held the teenager with no apparent effort and looked at him with cold, calculated eyes. For his part, Gohan didn't struggle. This was Piccolo-san, after all. But then, part of him screamed out that it wasn't, it couldn't be Piccolo. The Ki, the face, the slight scars that had fascinated Gohan so much when he was little, were all different.  And, Piccolo-san had never before greeted him by picking him up and glaring at him so.  Ok, when they were sparring, but never as a greeting. 

_Then again, the Gohan he probably knows is in that house. No wonder he's glaring at me like I'm an imposter. Working saliva back into his mouth, Gohan did the only thing he could think to do. "Ah….Hello, Piccolo-san!"_

One emerald antennae twitched in response to his greeting. That was it. Nothing stated and no facial change. Gohan shifted uneasily as the shirt began biting into his underarms. And yet, Piccolo held him firmly in the air. _Uh oh…_

Perhaps he was just easily distracted on this day, or enjoyed being more unaware than his father, but with out warning his copy cat ki was on the move. Along with… his father's ki. Both from that little capsule house. Still, the Namekian held his collar and looked him in the eyes. Gohan was more than a little unnerved by the time this Goku and son landed. 

"What's goin' on here Piccolo? Who is he?" Goku asked as he studied the teen. 

Chibi Gohan analyzed the stranger from his approximately nine year-old vantage. "Why does he feel… like me?"

The elder Gohan held his tongue. He understood that with the temperament Piccolo-san was displaying just then, it would be very unwise to volunteer a response unless first addressed. And all though he could very well have over powered this Piccolo, loyalty held him from doing so. Despite his compromising position. 

"Your right son, he does. Maybe he's from future Trunk's time?"

"I don't think so Dad, didn't you say the Gohan of that world was dead? Besides they only have one time machine." 

Piccolo, who had continued his hair raising vigilance on the boy, had seen all the emotions that had played across his face in time with the commentary. He had had enough. "Who are you, boy?"

"I … I think I'm the older version of him," Gohan pointed to his younger image, " but I can't be sure. Future Trunks has already come back to this time to warn you about the androids then?"

Piccolo's eyes narrowed as he jerked the teen face to face with himself. "I am the one interrogating you, boy, not vice versa. Do not forget that. If you are from our future boy, there is a reason you are now in your past. You will tell it to me now."

Gohan swallowed quietly. _Wow, he's a bit more edgy than I'm used to… "I don't know why I'm here. I don't really know where here is! Or rather, when here is…"_

Suddenly he had two emerald hands grasping the lapels of his shirt as the Namek let his anger flow. "WHAT?!? Do you truly expect me to believe that? If you are here, it is for a reason. You WILL tell me that reason NOW."

The teen slowly reached up to remove the spittle from his face as he counted to ten in an effort to contain his own confused emotions. "I really don't know, Piccolo-san. I had gone to my room to study, when this portal of sorts opened through my chair. A wind blew up out of no where and pushed me through. So here I am, but I don't know why, or how to get back, or what is going on."

All present remained quiet at this news for a few moments. It was interrupted when a giggle erupted from the youngest present. "Did the portal really open in your chair… Gohan?"

Startled by the question, but relieved to know that at least one person there had believed him the teenager grinned. "Ah well, actually, it kind of sliced through my chair, chopping it in half. And the wind made a real mess of the room. Mom will have a heart attack as soon as she sees it."

This elicited an all out laugh from the child. _Well, good to know Okasan is the same here as back home. Piccolo also released him with the reaction, but continued to glare at the teen Gohan. Goku smiled and relaxed as well. "Well, I can see where Chi Chi would. But, about that earlier question of yours, the androids and Cell have already been taken care of."_

Gohan blinked. _No… that's impossible. My father, Son Goku, died against Cell. And yet, here he stands telling me they have already taken care of Cell. Vaguely the teen's mind registered another deviation as well. __Why is future Trunks still here?_

Taking his older version's lack of response as either disbelief or confusion, chibi Gohan choose to respond to both. "Yes, we did. That was all wrapped up about four months ago."

Teen Gohan put his hand behind his head and gave a little nervous laugh. "Oh right, of course!"

Goku nodded to his son before continuing. "Yeah. Now me an' Gohan an' Piccolo are all out here training again so that we can have the advantage against this next threat. It's weird how this one came right after Cell, even future Trunks didn't know anything about it!"

Goku spread his arms wide and with classic grin chuckled. "That's all right though. Hey! You don't suppose you could shed a little light on these guys for us? King Kai really didn't say much except to beware their riddles."

"I… I don't know anything about this."

"Like hell you don't!" Piccolo snarled as he took another step towards the bewildered teen. "What kind of game are you trying to play with us? What are you hiding behind that falsetto story and your supposed naïveté?"

Teen Gohan put both hands up before him in a widespread defensive gesture. _When did he get so snippety? "I'm not hiding anything. I really don't know anything! After… after Cell we went seven years without any enemies! I don't have any way to prove to you that I'm telling the truth Piccolo-san. All I can do is ask that you guys take my word on it."_

The Namek once again went for the lapels. "I don't see why we should believe you. You hitched after Cell, did you ever really fight him in your timeline? Or are you only repeating the name because Son said it? Answer me!"

"Piccolo," the youngest spoke up, "You don't really think he could be lying to us do you?"

Goku too had knotted his brows together in suspicion as he re-inspected the new comer. Placing a protective hand on his son's shoulder he took a step forward to stand between the boy and the scene unfolding before them.

For his part, Gohan was hard pressed to suppress a rising panic in his stomach. He had never thought he would hear suspicion directed at him in Piccolo's voice let alone in his father's.  _What in Dende's name could make them act this way? And how the hell did their Future trunks live though this questioning!?! "I… we did fight Cell. Really, you have to…"_

"I do not have to do anything. You have difficulty saying anything related to Cell. You give your lies away! King Kai informed us that Mi, Le, and Toe were tricksters. I say this imposter is one of their tricks."

Goku nodded. "I think you may be right Piccolo. But, to take the form of my son… to copy his ki, that's unforgivable! How should we take care of him?"

Teen Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin as another voice piped up behind them. "I say we kill him and be done with it."

"No!" Future Trunks cried right behind his father's words. "He may be telling the truth after all!"

The rest of the Z group landed softly behind the first two. All had heard enough of the conversation to have an idea of what was going on. Krillin snorted, "Trunks, YOU told us that Goku was going to get sick. You told us that the Androids were terribly powerful. You never knew anything about Cell. We're not sure we should believe you yet, let alone this kid that says…. What is he saying?"

"It doesn't matter what he's saying. You at least gave me the benefit of the doubt!"

"Well, he says that he thinks that he may be from this future, an' then he doesn't know anything about Mi, Le, and Toe. He says he knows about Cell, but he can't ever say it straight. An' then he says that he fell through some portal to here, and isn't comin' like Trunks here to warn us about somethin'. It just sounds real fishy." Goku answered Krillin.

"But Dad, what if he is telling the truth? I mean, I just don't think those three could do something so convincing for a trick. It's too elaborate, and he doesn't seem hostile."

Shirt once again biting uncomfortably into his armpits, the teenager wiggled around in an effort to gain some sort of comfort. It eased his physical discomfort but did little to ease his mind. _They're all acting so weird, this isn't like any of them. If it weren't for Future Trunks acting right in line…. What will happen if they decide not to believe me? He continued his silent vigilance._

Trunks nodded. "Gohan is right! All things considered, he seems to be taking this treatment rather well. If he were with them, don't you think he would have done something by now?"

"Fool boy," Vegita sneered. "They would not go through the trouble of creating such a trick to have him blow his cover right away. He is to act like Kakkorot's brat until when ever they have decided he should do other wise, I would except."

Twisting again, he had really choose the wrong shirt for the day, the elder Gohan considered. _I could take them all on I think, if they were to attack me. Strength wise I could, but could I work up the courage in my heart to attack these familiar faces?_ He noticed the persistent glare that Piccolo had fixed on him. His every movement being watched. _For that matter_, Gohan thought, _my every emotion, I suppose. _

Trunks ran a hand through his hair, he had cut it short again, it seemed. "This isn't right. He doesn't even recognize the names, can't you guys see that?"

"Like they keep saying Trunks," Krillin pulled himself to full height and puffed out his chest, arrogance fairly seeped from him, "this is part of an elaborate set up. Of course he wouldn't 'recognize' the names. What a farce that would be!"

The teen sighed and sagged in the Namek' grip. _Trunks is loosing this one. I'm going to have to fight them. Why can't they see I don't want too? What would make them so cynical? Aside from Vegita, he's always been that way… Stop right there Gohan, your wandering._ His eyes dropped to stare sightlessly at the grass below his bare feet. 

Abruptly that grass was under Gohan's feet, and it took him a moment to figure out that this other world Piccolo had set him down. Looking up, the half Saiyan found the Namek's eyes still on him, however they were not so flinty as before, more considering. To any eye but Gohan's, there would have been no change in expression on that emerald face. "No. Perhaps Trunks has a point."

*Re-reads chapter* Mean me, to leave you all with a cliff hanger. Look on the bright side, I did finally get another chapter out, ne? At any rate, I still don't guarantee when you'll get another, this seems to be just one of those fics for me…


	3. The Word of a Namek

****

Disclaimer: Mi, Le, and Toe are of my own creation. Now the rest of these characters, you know, the DBZ variety, they don't belong to me! I'm jjust going to play with their little anime heads for a while, that's all ^_^

****

Author's Note: Well, it seems you reader out there really like this fic! Then it is for you guys that I will make myself take interest. I'm even writing an outline. I'm putting serious thought into this, and discovering that maybe I like it more than I thought I did! Thank you all, for urging me to continue, for supporting my efforts, and when needed, pointing out my blatant errors. I'll keep up on my end if you guys promise to keep up on yours ^_~ Now, read, enjoy, and review!

****

Warnings: A touch of violence, a touch of language

****

The Word of a Namek

__

~Riddle me this, riddle me that.

How could one day become such a wreck?

While the disbelievers stand chewing the fat,

Son Gohan places his fate in the hands of a Namek~

"No. Perhaps Trunks has a point."

__

He believes me. Piccolo-san, I know I've said I love you before, but I really mean it this time! Gohan allowed a hopeful smile to find its way across his features. Maybe it was too soon for that, but he didn't care. Piccolo was always there to rescue his behind. He'd do it again. Even in this world. He had too!

The Namekian turned his focus away from the teenager for the first time since their impromptu meeting. Looking across the gathered Z gang, he continued. "Those three do have their deceiving tricks. I believe this would even surpass their abilities of deception."

Vegita rolled his eyes. "And what, Namek, would make you think that?"

Piccolo's eyes swung back down to the teen who looked so hopefully at him. With a snort, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and swung him about to face the group. Gohan blinked and looked confusedly back at his 'friend'. He saw a green hand gesture at his face from behind. "I know no magician which can put soul into the eyes of it's clones. I do not know that this boy tells the truth about everything, but _he is _Son Gohan."

A collective mummer arose form the group. _Some of them still don't believe. Even with Piccolo's word! What is wrong with these people?_ Krillin and Yamcha were getting into a heated argument with Trunks and Tien on whether the teen was a trick or not. Goku and his son discussed it between themselves. Vegita looked about the group and snarled, "Enough!"

With that the Saiyan Prince had full attention of everyone there. He strode up to the teen_. I don't like this. I don't like this! He has the look in his eye that says he's ready to start a fight. But Piccolo-san will help me, he… moved. Oh oh._ Vegita studied the younger man for a time and a sneer graced his royal features. "I know how to prove this once and for all."

*BAM!*

No notice was given, no chance to prepare, there was just a fist planted solidly into his chin. Gohan flew backwards a few yards only to land on his butt and skid a few more feet in the slick grass. His mind not yet registering what had happened, his body was on the move. Instinct drove the teen demi-Saiyan to his feet and into a defensive crouch. Gohan's eyes automatically riveted to the source of the attack; he waited.

After a few moments, no further move was made. With a sigh, Gohan moved one hand to gently wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth. He'd bitten his tongue on that one. _I should have seen that coming. I don't want to fight them though! _All eyes were on him now. _Waiting for me to respond. I see. _With a second, longer sigh, the teen sat back down in the field. He pulled his knees slightly up, propping elbows on them, and then rested his bruising chin in his hands. The demi-Saiyan proceeded to stare back at the Z-senshi.

A small giggle brought them all back to reality. "I think he is me. Anyone else would have hit Vegita back."

Trunks nodded, his eyes a touch wide. "No one else would sit down when confronted with a fight."

"And," Krillin chimed in, for the first time defending, "No clone could mirror that classic Son confused look!"

Vegita was apparently not yet appeased. He again made his way to stand before the teen Gohan. For his part, the boy wanted to flinch, or raise a hand in defense, move in general. But he stood his ground, or rather, sat. _You are not intimidating me, and you are not goading me into a fight. Bruises will heal, but until I figure out what happened, I need your trust! _

The prince studied him, eyes locked on eyes. His grin deepened. "You are Son Gohan. No Saiyan, trick or other wise would work so hard to avoid a fight. Except the pitiful half breed brat of Kakkarot. Get up boy, you look like we're boring you."

__

That worked… surprisingly well. That command from Vegita, he would take. Standing back up to his full height, Gohan stayed where he was. He didn't want to scare them all back into not believing him with any sudden movements. Toes wriggled in the dirt and weeds below him. Conversation started back up again between the people of this world. This time deciding what to do about the teenager where he was not a threat.

Trunks looked up from the congregation, across the few yards of field between the group and the lone teen who stood outside it. "Hey, guys? I think maybe Gohan over there should have some say in this."

Krillin snapped at him. "What does it matter what he wants, Trunks? It's not like we welcomed him here. You at least new about the androids. What does he have to offer us?"

__

Yeouch. Then, they don't trust me, they just aren't preparing to kill me anymore. Wonderful. It was then that a gruff voice rose over the rest, and Piccolo stepped threateningly towards the small bald man. "He may not have information, human, but even if he has done something stupid like quit training, he offers us more strength in combat than we have ever gotten from you."

"Oh yeah! Well I used to be more powerful than Goku even! I have always known what side I'm on. Unlike you. Maybe you've gone and jumped back to the side of evil again! Maybe _your_ in league with those three abominations!"

The Namek snorted. "Please, you insult my character. Quit living the past, little man. You have been amongst the weakest for years."

"Guys!" Goku stepped between the two, "We can't be arguin' between our selves right now. We can't afford it. We really need to be training! Teen Gohan can join me, Piccolo and my son in training. Then he isn't a burden and everybody is bein' useful."

Apparently, every one in the group agreed with that. But, for all this was interesting, the teen was still horribly lost. "Um, excuse me? Could you tell me about Mi, Le, and Toe? So I know what it is I'm fighting against…"

The group went silent. It was Trunks that stepped from the circle of Z-senshi and out to Gohan's lonely little area. "Well, as you've probably heard, Mi, Le, and Toe are tricksters. Very powerful at that."

The teen cocked his head to the side. "So, their good fighters and very smart?"

"I, no. Well, we don't know. I think I miss worded that. We've never seen them fight. They have magic though and use that to create monsters and opponents that keep getting stronger. We very nearly didn't beat the last one. They usually speak in rhymes as well. We've found that buried in the versus of their rhymes is the answer to how to defeat all of their beasts. But, deciphering what the meaning behind their words is, is far harder than the fighting it self. It's like they have an intelligence that far surpasses anything or anyone I've ever met."

Something in that struck Gohan. "How, how do they create these opponents? Out of thin air or…"

Trunks raised his shoulders. "Well, kind of. That's weird all on it's own. Usually this pinprick of light shows up, and then it pulls down into a line. Then it just sort of rips open the air. The beasts and bad guys always come charging in through that rip."

Gohan paled slightly. Suddenly things were beginning to make sense. Being brought to this… dimension, wasn't purely a freak accident. A rip created by light, Trunks had said. A rip that slashed through the air and anything else in its path, say… innocent furniture. _I don't understand. I've never even heard of anything like these three. The only magical creature I've ever dealt with was Buu. If we've never met, why did they take me? Did they expect me to attack these people? Blow up the Earth or something?_

The teen felt a hand reach out and touch his shoulder and refocused on the concerned face of Mirai no Trunks. "Hey, Gohan? Are you all right? Maybe Otousan hit you a little harder than we thought."

"No, I'm fine. I was just… thinking, that's all." _Oh, good save Gohan_. "I uh, do you know when these three are going to show up next? Did they tell you at all?"

During the conversation the Z-senshi chose to regroup around the two outsiders. It was Goku that answered the question. "We can never really be sure when they'll come. Those three just sorta pop up whenever they feel like it. That's why we've been training so much. There's no way to be sure of what's going to happen next."

Chibi Gohan spoke up then, his voice rising with his words. "Uh, daddy? I think they're coming now!"

This was echoed by Yamcha. "Damn, speak of the devil and here come his advocates!"

The teen followed everyone else by looking up into the morning sky. Floating about in small clusters were sparkles. Shiny little dots of light pulsing to some unheard rhythm. There was a cluster of blue, of purple, and of red. With each pulse the specks of light grew and gathered. Soon three humanoid forms were outlined in the dazzling lights. 

And then the world exploded into a white oblivion and a silent thunder stole all sound from the ears.

For a precious few moments, Gohan was aware of only two things; the powerful scent of ozone and the pounding of his own heart. Slowly, other things began coming back. The demi-Saiyan realized that he was on his hands and knee in the field, his fingers dug into the dirt. Sounds were then reintroduced to his world. Groans from the Z-senshi that had been standing with him. Blinking a few times, the world returned to its colorful norm. Everyone else was on the ground in one way or another as well.

The humans were flattened belly first into the field. Piccolo knelt in the soft soil. Goku and his son sat sprawled on their butts, still blinking away the after image. Vegita was all ready back on his feet, if unsteadily. Trunks was half supporting himself on Gohan, he too still blinking. He looked to the sky once more.

Three small children beat their wings there, each with a smirk on their small mouths. The bodies were those of children perhaps one year in age. Babies, really. Their chubby forms covered only by cloth diaper looking things. They were chained together by their arms, chubby fingers of one entwined with the fingers of the next. All though their mouths and poses may have been identical, the children themselves varied.

The first appeared to be a boy. He was of a very dark complexion with hair of a light honey color. Tiny Cherubic feathered white wings beat behind the child's back. His chubby tummy bulged slightly over soft blue diaper. One chubby dark leg was bent at the knee, the other held straight down. The boy studied the group from the depths of huge blue eyes that were slightly too shiny and held no pupil. 

The second looked to be a girl. Her skin was fair, the pale smooth appearance of a child untouched by the ravages of sun. Her hair was a dark purple short cropped bangs just hiding the eyebrows. To puffy pig tails were done up high on the girl's head. She looked at the world through guiless lavender eyes. Once again, slightly to shiny and holding no pupil. Light lilac butterfly wings carried her weight and a light purple diaper was all she wore.

The third was a study in creativity. His skin tone was of a tan nature, neither light nor dark. Both chubby legs were held out before him. A red diaper contained his small tush, and it was a tad loose at the top, sagging where it should have been tight. Behind his back beat two midnight black bat wings, chibi, and even cute in their own right. His eyes were cherry red, reflecting the light of mischief. Once again, no pupil marred their perfect color. A small fang decorated the corner of his smirk. His hair was an array of wild bangs, but well tamed on top, except for two tufts which stood up like devil horns. This was, almost appropriately, a crimson red.

Gohan blinked, hoping the image would clear away. _The enemy, they're children? I know I've never seen them before…_ And yet the three cherubic forms continued their flight. Continued their scrutiny. Vegita then rose his fist towards the children, "Cowards! You've decided to come back? Are you going to fight yourselves this time, or send us another of your mangy pets?!"

The three sets of eyes blinked in unison, and turned their attention toward the angry prince. The girl spoke first, her voice sounding of chimes. "You poor deluded Saiyan."

The dark boy spoke next, his voice soft and quiet. "You hide behind your arrogance."

The third then piped up, his voice energetic and loud. "Foolishly using your anger as a safe haven!"

"We must wonder if you will ever learn."

"Not to argue, to follow your fate."

"Instead of waving your fist like a breeze controlled fern."

Leaving the Saiyan sputtering, they turned their attention to the teen who stood farthest from them. "Son Gohan of the first dimension."

"We assume by now you've felt the tension,"

"Of this callous second dimension."

"You wonder why we brought you here."

"Who we are."

"If we will resolve your fear."

"Son Gohan we cannot tell,"

"All of the secrets of our ways."

"But this we'll say, to appease our needs you must traverse both heaven and hell!"

"Perhaps you think you've all ready seen the worst."

"With a lifetime of battle and sadness behind you."

"Having seen a father carried off twice by godly Hurst."

"This to you we will prove wrong."

"To the half Saiyan that believes nothing worse can happen."

"For you we will be sure to make this journey long."

They stayed silent for a time then, and Gohan worked up the nerve to talk back to them. "I don't understand. What have I done to make you think I need to learn this lesson of yours?" _Why are you doing it to **me**?_

The three exchanged a look. "I suppose that is fair."

"You have done nothing in and of itself."

"It has simply been fated, like the color of your hair."

"You have no need to worry."

"You have our word that we will send you home."

"If you take the time to understand what we say, and do not hurry."

"You must first complete our task."

"And survive the obstacles that come to pass."

"Is there anything else you wish to ask?"

Gohan nodded. "Are my mother and little brother all right?"

The girl offered a genuine smile then. "Son Chi Chi and Son Goten are well."

"They are under our protection while you face your fate."

"After all, Son Gohan, it is only you who is fated to live in eternal hell!"

__________________________________________________________

~At Home~

"Gohan! I insist that you open this door right now! You have no right to lock your mother out! Son Gohan, answer me!" Chi Chi slammed her fist on the door while yelling through it.

Goten cowered slightly off to the side. There was something wrong. He couldn't sense his big brother at all. The little boy watched as his mother steeped back and abruptly kicked the bedroom door down. Both mother and son gasped at the sight that lay before them. The room was a wreck, as if a tornado had blown threw. Gohan's desk chair lay neatly cut in half on the floor. But there was no Gohan.

Chi Chi automatically went into hysterics, running to the phone. Goten knew that it wasn't necessary. His Daddy had been sparring with Vegita since dawn. He sensed that his Daddy knew tat Gohan had disappeared. If anybody could get his big brother back, it had to be Otousan. He had too.

Goten didn't want this to end like his nightmares always did. Because it had started like it…

Well, here we go! I know, that was down right rude of me, to leave you there. No worries, you'll live! I hope… Don't any of you go dying on me out there!


End file.
